l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatsuko
Hatsuko was a geisha. Geisha Hatsuko was the daughter of a ji-samurai of the Nanbu family. She was sold to the Shosuro, who trained her as a geisha in the House of Little Hands. Her beauty, gentleness, and empathy made her immensely desirable to many high-ranking samurai. HAtsuko was moved to the Bright Wind geisha house in Otosan Uchi, where she became part of the vast Scorpion intelligence network. Imperial Archives, p. 89 Scorpion Plot As Bayushi Shoju planned the Scorpion Coup, he feared the leadership and tactical brilliance of the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi. His wife Bayushi Kachiko enlisted the aid of Hatsuko, who was to seduce Toturi and lower his defenses. Shortly before the coup Hatsuko was ordered to poison and kill Toturi. Rulebook Story (Scorpion Clan Coup) Scorpion Coup Hatsuko could not kill Toturi because she had come to love him. Instead, she fed him a paralyzing poison, and fled into the night, A Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan, Part 3 hiding her love in the Kosuga district. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 44 Toturi recovered and led the united clans to victory against the Scorpion Clan at the capital in 1123. Believed Dead In the third day of the Scorpion Coup Hatsuko was moved to the occupied Imperial Palace. Kachiko demanded to know Hatsuko's part in Toturi's escape of the Palace. She defended her love for Toturi and the Scorpion guardmen dragged her to the Kanjo district, where Hatsuko was hurled over the catarats of Sorrow's Falls. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, pp. 24-25 Everyone believed that Hatsuko had died that night, but in truth she had been saved by the Dragon of Water. Hatsuko was pregnant with Toturi's child, Kaneka, and the Dragon held the two in stasis until it was time for Kaneka to be revealed to the world. It did so that the existence of the child would not interfere with Toturi's destiny. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Emerged The enigmatic Water Dragon kept them safe and ageless until depositing them back in Rokugan shortly before the Battle at Oblivion's Gate, in 1133. The Four Winds, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v2.2) She wiped Hatsuko's mind of Toturi and allowed the mother to raise the child in a small hut in Shinomen Mori. Over twenty years later, in 1154, the Dragon revealed herself to the grown man, Kaneka and told him about what she had done and who his father really was. Later he was revealed to the Akodo family, the birth family of his father. Death Shortly after Hatsuko's death, in 1155, Kaneka announced in Ryoko Owari Toshi himself as the son of the Emperor Toturi I and a geisha. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 25 Yasuki Lineage A scroll given to Kitsuki Remata revealed that Kaneka was more closely related to the Yasuki family line than Yasuki Hachi due to Hatsuko's supposed connection to the Yasuki.Lobbyist (An Oni's Fury flavor) These discoveries led to the Second Yasuki War, although bot Remata and Kaneka suspected the scroll to be false. Way of the Samurai, p. 96 Further investigation discovered the scroll was a forgery, because Hatsuko was, in fact, purchased by the Shosuro from the Nanbu, a small vassal family of the Soshi. Right of Honor, Strength of Steel, by Rich Wulf See also * Hatsuko/Meta External Links * Hatsuko (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 1) Category:Geisha